


dua napas kesepian

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mankai Company, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Aku menemukanmu, di tengah sekian banyak orang yang lewat di hidupku. Dan tidak kusangka kita akan menjadi pahlawan untuk satu sama lain.
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	dua napas kesepian

**Author's Note:**

> Kali ini, sumber inspirasinya jatoh kepada sebuah fanart yang sempet diomongin Jahe sama Cheri di Twitter! Sempet-sempetnya pula kutimbrungin mereka, padahal udah jam 11-an malem itu kayaknya? o(*￣▽￣*)o

Aku pertama kali melihatmu pada hari-hariku yang biasa.

Sekilas, kau tidak terlalu mencolok di antara orang-orang ramai. Entah berapa banyak wanita berambut coklat sedada sepertimu yang mampir di penglihatanku setiap hari, bahkan tidak jarang beberapa di antara mereka menjadi klienku. Bahkan penampilanmu pun normal, tidak ada anomali pada pakaianmu atau apapun itu.

Bahkan namamu pun terdengar normal bagiku. Tachibana Izumi, bukan? Setidaknya itu yang kausebut di hadapanku saat kali pertama kita bertemu, di sebuah kafe kecil di dekat pusat kota. Dari warna suaramu, caramu berbicara, juga gelagatmu sudah cukup untukku menerka kalau setidaknya kau lebih muda dariku. Mungkin di akhir belasan atau pertengahan kepala dua.

"Aku tidak kunjung mengetahui tentang kejelasan ayahku, dan ibuku juga sepertinya sudah tidak lagi peduli."

Begitu yang kaukatakan padaku, mata merah jambumu terlalu malu untuk menatap langsung padaku. Hanya fokus ke bawah, seperti gadis-gadis umumnya saat kencan pertama. Terdetik keinginanku untuk memberitahumu, "setidaknya kau masih memiliki ibu, tidak sebatang kara sepertiku", namun kuurungkan niatku itu. Bukan itu yang seharusnya kukatakan.

"Aku memang memiliki banyak kenalan, juga teman-teman lamaku di universitas dan sekolahku dulu, tapi aku tidak ingin membebani mereka dengan masalahku sendiri, karena aku tahu mereka pun pasti sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Itulah kenapa aku kerap merasa kesepian," kau lanjut berujar, jemarimu bermain-main di atas meja, "jadi bolehkah aku menumpahkan semuanya padamu?"

Ah. Satu lagi klien dengan masalah kesendirian. Aku tersenyum ringan.

"Tentu saja. Kau sekalian ingin makan siang?"

Dalam beberapa jam selanjutnya, kita tidak beranjak, tetap berhadapan di salah satu meja di tepi jendela, menikmati makan siang masing-masing. Terkadang kau akan berceloteh panjang padaku yang hanya menopang daguku, mendengarmu dengan sepenuh hati, tapi sesekali aku pula yang bertutur panjang, dan kau hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengarkan kata-kataku, sepertinya tak sadar sejak kapan tangan kita bertaut di atas meja.

Kita baru bersurai setelah diskusi pembayaran, bertukaran kontak dan alamat masing-masing, juga janji akan saling menghubungi di kemudian hari dan sebuah pelukan erat yang hangat, seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada klien-klien petangku, dan saat aku menjejakkan kakiku pada apartemen besar tempatku tinggal, hari sudah beranjak larut.

Namun entah kenapa, bayangan wajahmu tidak pernah larut dari ingatanku. Tidak kunjung hilang, bahkan saat kupandang lama panorama gemerlapnya kota di balik jendela. Entahlah, aku jarang merasa seperti ini dengan klien-klienku, karena mereka kunjung datang dan pergi, muncul lagi pun hanya sekali-dua kali.

Ah, dan juga... malam ini kali pertama aku tidak menerima permintaan dari mana pun. Apa ini pertanda? Tapi pertanda apa?

Kembali kusungging senyum sembari memejamkan mata, jemari dahi kutempelkan di kaca jendela.

Aku ragu ingin kau mengetahui keadaanku atau tidak, sejujurnya.

* * *

Saat malamku sepi dari klien, mimpi yang kutakuti itu kembali datang menyergapku.

Seakan aku bisa melihat dan mendengar diriku semasa kecil dahulu, berulang kali menyakinkan orangtua dan kakakku kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Rasanya aku sudah lelah berteriak pada mereka, mengalahkan suaraku semasa kecil, meminta mereka untuk jangan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian, namun untuk mendorong tubuhku dahulu pun terasa nihil.

Di detik mereka menutup pintu, dan aku dahulu melambai, hatiku seakan kosong untuk kali kesekian seiring dimensi di sekelilingku mulai retak.

"Tolong... _tolong_ jangan pergi."

Mulutku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengutarakan kalimat itu pada malam-malam mimpi itu menghantuiku, namun kali ini, seiring bunyi tabrakan memenuhi pendengaranku, samar-samar kudengar bunyi dering yang tidak asing bagiku.

Dan saat kubuka mataku, bunyi itu masih bisa kudengar jelas. Itu ponselku, berdering nyaring, tapi bukan untuk beker.

Tidak kusangka kau akan meneleponku pagi-pagi begini.

[ _Oh, Azuma-san! Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu? Maafkan aku!_ ]

Justru aku ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menarikku cepat-cepat dari dimensi mimpi yang selalu ingin kuhindari.

"Tidak apa-apa... terima kasih sudah menelepon." Dengan satu kuapan panjang, aku beringsut duduk, meregangkan sebelah tanganku yang lengang. "Kau sudah lama bangun?"

[ _Sudah lama, bahkan aku sudah habis mandi dan sarapan! Sepertinya aku agak sibuk untuk hari ini..._ ]

"Tidak apa-apa, aku turut senang kalau masalahmu kemarin tidak mengganggu keseharianmu." Aku bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan menuju ruang tengah, melihat matahari sudah lumayan tinggi. Sudah pukul tujuh lewat limabelas pagi menurut jam besar di dinding. "Kalau begitu, Izumi... selamat beraktivitas, ya."

[ _Kau juga, Azuma-san—oh, hampir saja lupa, selamat pagi untukmu!_ ]

Tawa kecil kulepas. Kau lucu sekali, sumpah. "Ya... selamat pagi juga."

Kuletakkan ponselku di atas meja sebelum meregangkan kedua lenganku, mata terpaku lama pada pemandangan di luar jendela.

Berapa lama sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menghabiskan pagiku bersama dengan seseorang? Aku memang tidak asing dengan ucapan selamat pagi, tapi masalahnya aku baru akan mengucapkannya saat aku sudah ada di luar sana, seiring bertemu dengan orang-orang di pertengahan jalan.

Kurasa ini pertama kalinya menatap matahari terbit dengan seseorang setelah sekian tahun berlalu, walaupun orang itu terpisah jarak dan hanya bisa kudengar suaranya.

* * *

Sebelum kita sama-sama sadari, seminggu sudah berlalu. Kita hanya saling bertukar pesan obrolan yang berkala, tidak berlarut-larut; kau sepenuhnya kembali berbaur dengan lingkunganmu tanpa mengungkapkan isi hatimu pada mereka, pun denganku, yang kembali bertemu dan memeluk orang-orang yang berbeda setiap hari dan malamnya. 

Namun di suatu Sabtu petang, tiba-tiba kau mengajakku bertemu. Dari lokasi yang kaukirimkan padaku, ia membawaku pada sebuah taman kecil di kawasan perumahan. Dekat rumahmu, sepertinya.

Kau, dengan rambut coklatmu yang dimainkan angin musim semi, sudah duduk manis di salah satu bangku di sana saat aku sudah sampai. Dua cangkir tertutup ikut menemani di sisimu, semilir asap mengepul dari keduanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," begitu kataku saat sudah mendekatimu. Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari kehadiranku, karena wajahmu cukup terkejut saat kau menoleh padaku.

"Wah, terima kasih sudah memenuhi ajakanku!" Kau tersenyum lebar, menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahmu. "Ini, duduk saja di sini. Sudah kubelikan teh hangat untukmu."

Kuambil salah satu cangkir itu dengan sebuah ucapan "terima kasih", sebelum duduk di sebelahmu. Kusisip tehku seteguk, pandanganku terarah padamu yang tengah menengadah pada pepohonan di atas kita.

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku memelukmu lagi atau bagaimana?" tanyaku jail, senyum nakal kupasang.

"Bukan begitu. Justru aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ingin berterima kasih padamu, Azuma-san."

Di bawah langit lembayung, suara-suara koak gagak dan angin yang tidak kunjung berhenti bermain dengan helaian rambut panjang kita, kukerjapkan mataku tidak percaya pada ucapanmu barusan.

"Padaku?"

"Lalu pada siapa lagi?" Mata merah jambumu beralih, dari pepohonan itu padaku. "Aku bisa melewati semingguku dengan baik karenamu. Aku memang memiliki banyak orang di sekelilingku, tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang bisa kuanggap sahabat dekat, sedangkan aku bisa bercerita bebas padamu walaupun kita baru kenal seminggu."

Senyumku melembut, sesisip teh kembali keteguk. "Ah, aku turut bahagia mendengarnya. Tapi omong-omong, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Kau cukup populer di antara ibu-ibu dekat perumahanku, tahu. Aku sering mendengar cerita mereka yang datang padamu, yang masalah mereka jadi berkurang banyak setelah menghabiskan hari denganmu." Pandanganmu setelah itu memicing. "Mereka cukup heran dengan penampilan cantik dan awet mudamu, walaupun kau pria. Sejujurnya, malah aku pun ikut penasaran bagaimana bisa kau tetap secantik ini."

"Kenapa harus heran, Izumi?"

Ya, kenapa harus heran, _ketika pada kenyataannya kau jauh lebih cantik dari semua bunga-bunga yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku?_

Namun entah kenapa, melihat wajahmu dengan jarak sedekat ini berhasil membuat lebih dari setengah pertanyaanku menghilang begitu saja di tepi lidahku. Aku terpana untuk kali pertama, namun tentu saja tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengetahuinya.

Maka sebelum beranjak berdiri, kujawil pelan pipimu, mengabaikan teriakan kecilmu.

"Kau juga cantik, kok. Sesuai dengan umurmu." Begitu yang kukatakan sambil terus tersenyum. "Sekarang ayo ikuti aku."

Giliranmu pula yang mengerjap. "Sebentar, aku 'kan hanya mengajakmu ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Ya..." Kugamit pelan tanganmu. "Tapi kali ini anggap saja ini bentuk terima kasih dariku, karena aku sudah menganggapmu lebih dari sekadar klienku."

* * *

Saat aku mengatakan bahwa kau sudah lebih dari sekadar klienku, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong.

Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan sampai melintasi beberapa perhentian dan mentraktirmu untuk kali kedua di sebuah restoran mahal yang bisa kudatangi setiap akhir pekan. Bahkan dari raut wajahmu sudah ketahuan kalau ini adalah kali pertama kau menjejakkan kaki di restoran semewah ini.

Kini kita berada di dalam kereta yang akan membawa kita kembali, walaupun aku tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk mengantarmu pulang.

"Karena kau sudah mendapat izin untuk menginap di luar malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskannya di tempatku?"

Hanya saja, wajahmu seketika berubah merah, semerah kepiting rebus, saat kuberitahu hal itu.

"Kau... tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku, 'kan?!"

"Hmm~?"

Maafkan aku, Izumi, tapi kau terlihat lucu sekali saat malu-malu seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodamu sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku tahu batasanku~"

Walaupun aku sudah tertawa, kau tetap diam di tempatmu, pipimu kaugembungkan. Dan melihatmu seperti itu membuatku tenang tanpa sebab. Ya ampun, beginikah rasanya memiliki teman dekat kendati baru kenal sebentar?

* * *

Baru kau kembali bersuara saat kita sudah tiba di apartemenku.

"Kau tinggal di tempat sebesar ini... sendirian?"

"Sudah sejak lama. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa, tidak perlu khawatir."

Kuraih kunciku dalam saku celana, lalu membuka pintunya, mempersilahkanmu untuk masuk.

"Kau tunggu saja di ruang tengah, oke?" kataku padamu. "Biar aku ambil sesuatu untuk kita cemil malam ini."

Aku baru menyusulmu masuk sebelum kukunci kembali pintu apartemenku, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku tidak banyak menyimpan cemilan, jadi kurasa menyeduh satu teko kecil teh dan beberapa mochi sakura sudah cukup untuk malam ini.

Saat kutemuimu kembali, kau sudah nyaman duduk di sofa panjangku, kedua matamu berbinar saat melihat apa yang kubawa di atas nampan.

"Wah, apakah itu mochi sakura dan teh hangat?"

"Yah, hanya ini yang kusimpan di sini."

"Begitu saja sudah tidak apa-apa, kok!"

Kuletakkan nampan itu di atas meja kecil di hadapan sofa, namun sesuatu menghalangku untuk duduk di sebelahmu. Maksudku; yang ada di hadapanku memang dirimu, namun entah kenapa suara-suara lain mulai memenuhi pendengaranku, seiring dengan beberapa kelebat yang mulai kulihat.

Aku lebih dari mengenali semua itu, karena seolah-olah aku sudah berada di rumah lamaku sekarang. Itu kakakku, kedua orangtuaku, juga aku saat kecil dahulu, tertawa bersama sembari bersantai di atas sofa di depan televisi yang terang benderang. Terkadang latarnya akan berganti cepat, dan aku akan melihat aku serta kakakku dahulu bersenda gurau bersama di kamar kami, atau ibuku yang menyambut ayahku di depan sepulangnya dari kerja.

Ah, ya, benar juga. Hampir-hampir aku lupa rasanya tinggal dengan orang lain di bawah atap yang sama. Sepanjang aku tinggal di sini, belum pernah ada yang menjadi tamu di sini. Kaulah yang pertama.

"Anu... Azuma-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa diam begitu?"

Untuk kali kedua, suaramu menyelamatkanku dari dimensi halusinasiku sendiri. Dalam sekedip mata, aku kembali berada di ruangan tengah besar apartemenku, napasku tetiba memburu. Kukerjap mataku beberapa kali, memastikan aku benar-benar kembali.

"Oh, aku—"

"—wajahmu pucat, Azuma-san." Lalu kau beranjak dari tempatmu, terus berjalan ke arahku, sampai jarak antara kita tidak lebih dari dua jengkal dan mata kita kembali saling beradu tatap. "Kau tahu, ada satu hal lain yang membuatku bertanya-tanya sejak kali pertama kita bertemu. Kau seorang _cuddler_ profesional, 'kan?"

Kutelan ludahku, jantungku mulai berdegup cepat. "Ya, kau tidak salah soal itu."

"Itu berarti kau akan menghadapi sekian banyak orang, menemani mereka, menenangkan masalah mereka juga memeluk mereka, bukan begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Kuulas senyum kecil. "Itu pekerjaanku sehari-hari."

"Lalu apa kabar hatimu?"

Tanpa aba-aba, lidahku seketika kelu karena pertanyaan darimu.

"Setidaknya kau sudah menenangkan hati seorang atau dua orang setiap hari, tapi siapa yang akan menenangkan hatimu setiap malam sebelum kau terlelap?"

Sejujurnya, aku selalu berharap kau akan menanyakan pertanyaan ini padaku suatu saat nanti, Izumi, hanya saja aku tidak akan pernah menyangka kau akan peka secepat ini.

"Aku sudah merasakannya saat pertama kali kau memelukku minggu lalu," lalu kau menghela napasmu, "itu sebabnya aku tidak menolak saat kau akan mengajakku ke sini. Rupanya firasatku benar."

Masih saja aku terdiam, kehabisan jawaban untuk menghadapimu. Seiring dengan degupan jantungku yang semakin cepat, pikiranku kalut dan kosong dalam waktu yang bersamaan, berusaha untuk mencerna kalau apa yang kudengar darimu kali ini juga bukan ilusi semata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang persisnya membebanimu untuk sekarang, tapi setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau tidak sendirian sekarang. Ada aku, ingat? Kalau kau menganggapku lebih dari sekadar klienmu, begitu pun denganku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sahabat dekatku walaupun kita hanya kenal seminggu."

Ah, sial. Mata merah jambumu itu sepertinya tidak kunjung menyerah menatap mata kuning keemasanku dalam-dalam. Seakan aku sudah habis digeledah olehmu saat ini. Dan di saat yang sama, perasaan-perasaan hangat yang aneh mulai membuncah sejadinya dalam dadaku, seiring dengan pandanganku yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ampun... aku menyedihkan sekali, ya..."

Ini kali keduanya aku memelukmu dengan erat, hanya kali ini aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu untuk beberapa lama. Seakan topeng yang selama ini kupakai di hadapanmu retak seluruhnya dan pecah berserakan, pun dengan bendungan air mataku yang kutahan sejak lama. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ya, kalau pundakmu basah kuyup karena aku.

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir aku menangis lepas seperti ini? Hanya untuk kali ini ada kau yang bisa kupeluk erat, kau yang bisa membuatku kembali yakin kalau aku tidak lagi sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun kujalani hidup, kau yang kembali mengingatkanku arti kehangatan dan kebersamaan.

Kau yang walaupun sama-sama kesepian sepertiku, pada akhirnya menyelamatkanku ketika kukira akulah pahlawanmu.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Azuma-san... Seharusnya aku lebih cepat lagi menemukanmu..."

Mengeratkan pelukanku, aku menggeleng pelan. Wajahku kupendam semakin dalam di antara pundak dan lehermu, meredam isakan tangis yang semakin menjadi. Kurasakan kedua tanganmu yang sedari tadi membalas pelukanku ikut mengerat, mengusap punggungku perlahan.

Aku tidak keberatan kalau takdir menentukanmu baru menemukanku sekarang, Izumi... tapi yang penting, apa aku boleh memintamu untuk tidak melepas pelukanmu dariku sampai beberapa lama nanti? Setidaknya sampai hatiku sedikit tenang dari gejolak emosi yang tidak menentu sejak tadi.

Untuk sekarang, biarkan aku menjadi klien pertamamu. Aku sudah terlanjur nyaman denganmu, walaupun aku belum bisa menceritakan masalahku. Kurasa cemilan kita bisa menunggu.

**Author's Note:**

> (sebuah behind the scene:
> 
> "wOI ANJIR PADAHAL GUE UDAH NGERJAIN INI DARI KEMAREN, LITERALLY SEHARIAN PULA, TERUS HARI INI HILANG SEMUA DONG PROGRESS GUE. GITU AJA PULA. NGGAK PAKE PAMIT. PADAHAL UDAH CTRL+S BEBERAPA KALI COBA???? PANTESAN NGGAK MUNCUL PAS DIPINDAHIN KE HP. (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻"
> 
> *dan sekitar dua jam kemudian nyari-nyari koyo terus minta ditempelin karena punggung udah pegel pake banget*)
> 
> Mau tau sebuah TMI nggak? Ini tuh aslinya pake 3rd person POV, lho. Cuman ya gitu, karena progress yang sia-sia (secara udah ngelarin sejak kemaren tapi baru ngeh hilang totalnya pagi ini), jadi beginilah... hasil ngebut 4 jam dengan sedikit banyak intermezo dengan ide cerita yang masih banyak nyangkut di otak. I hope this one's worth the pain... _(:3_/
> 
> Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/
> 
> —2020.10.23, chae-dellin.


End file.
